bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Emperor Adel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10737 |no = 1583 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 44, 49, 54, 59, 64, 69 |normal_distribute = 13, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 25, 19, 10, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 44, 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74 |bb_distribute = 11, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 23, 18, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 44, 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 19, 16, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92 |ubb_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 14, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = According to one school of thought, Mildran had sufficient power to unify Ishgria by force at the time of Adel's reign. Many feel that Mildran could have temporarily put an end to the war in Ishgria even without the alliance. However, sustained rule over demons requires both power and terror, given their war-hungry natures. Had he aspired to absolute power and crushed the rebellions against his rule, Adel might have shifted the course of Ishgria's history. |summon = A dream beyond the last... Is this a good dream, then? Or is this a nightmare? |fusion = In all of Ishgria, I am absolute! I will annihilate all who oppose me! |evolution = I've finally achieved my own ideal... Now I must continue fighting in order to hold onto it! | hp_base = 6131 |atk_base = 2281 |def_base = 2443 |rec_base = 1984 | hp_lord = 7973 |atk_lord = 2826 |def_lord = 3053 |rec_lord = 2468 | hp_anima = 9090 |rec_anima = 2170 |atk_breaker = 3124 |def_breaker = 2755 |def_guardian = 3351 |rec_guardian = 2319 |def_oracle = 2904 |rec_oracle = 2915 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Embers of Conquest |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, considerably boosts BC efficacy, probable 20% damage reduction & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 15% chance to reduce damage, 50% fill rate & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = Vatra Strength |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark, heals 2700-3200 + 15% Rec for 3 turns & heals 400-500 per Spark |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Rex Endurance |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% Spark, heals 2700-3200 + 15% Rec for 3 turns & heals 400-500 per Spark |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Igneous Gene |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, adds probable enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark & 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Warped Justice |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces BB gauge required for BB & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 20% reduction |evofrom = 10736 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill3_3_note = +1000 HP. Heals 3700-4200 total |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Adel4 }}